1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to toy devices and, particularly, to a toy eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, pupils of toy eyes can rotate from right to left or from left to right. However, pupils of toy eyes cannot dilate or contract when ambient light changes, to simulate real eyes.